


Good girl is tired of being innocent and needs you to take her virginity

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/gonewildaudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/fsd2fe/f4m_good_girl_is_tired_of_being_innocent_and/Have a great day <33





	Good girl is tired of being innocent and needs you to take her virginity

**[F4M] Good girl is tired of being innocent and needs you to take her virginity [Good Girl] [Bad Boy] [Taking her virginity][Confession] [A little sneaky] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Gagging] [Rough Sex] [Doggy] [Creampie] [Kissing]**

**Summary** : _You’re the good-girl of your neighborhood. Throughout your life, you’ve been known as responsible, reliable, and well-behaved. But secretly, you’ve desired to rebel, to show the world that you’re more than just some goody two-shoes. So, a little bit after your graduation, you invite the town’s bad-boy to your house to seduce him. You may not yet know how, but you figure it out along the way…_

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Crickets and a nighttime breeze]

(You’ve just snuck out to your backyard to see this boy. It’s time to confess your feelings, but you’re speaking slightly softly because you’re worried you’ll get caught. After all, good girls like you don’t like getting in trouble)

(Pleasantly surprised) Hey! You came. [nervous giggle]

I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come. I mean, I’m really glad you did, but you definitely didn’t have to. We barely know each other.

Well yeah, we’ve been in the same classes for the past four years, but this is the first time we’ve really hung out outside of school. It’s weird, isn’t it? A whole month after graduation, and you’re only *now* seeing my house… Well, my backyard.

Yeah, sorry. I’d ask you to come in, but I’m a bit nervous. My parents never let me have anyone over. Specifically boys… And especially boys like you. They think you could be a bad influence on me. Don’t take it personally. (With disdain) They’re just super protective of their “little girl”.... That’s why I had to ask you to come over in the middle of the night. I knew they’d both be asleep right now, and I really need to tell you something.

[hesitation] Sorry, I’m still nervous [nervous laugh].

(Distracted) What’d you say? Sorry, I was just trying to get my thoughts together.

Oh, you like my dress? [giggle] Thanks. I bought it just after graduation. I thought it went well with my glasses. My parents don’t approve of it, but then again they don’t approve of anything. My daddy said it was “too revealing”... And yeah, maybe he’s right, but you can’t blame me for wanting to try something new. My mom has been picking my clothes all my life, and she only wants me wearing clothes that are “Church-appropriate”

Spin around? (Shyly) Um… okay. [You spin] Like that?

[giggle] I’m glad you like it. I’m still not used to wearing something like this yet. It’s the first dress I own that’s this tight. And it’s definitely the shortest thing in my closet right now… Oh, and the back looks really cute when I wear my hair up like this… (You realize the conversation has gone on a tangent.) But I’m getting distracted. I asked to see you for a reason. I really need to tell you something.

[Deep breath] Okay, here it is: I like you. I really like you… And it’s hard for me to admit that because I’ve been trying to avoid these feelings all summer.

Why? Because it’s wrong. Girls like me aren’t supposed to be this attracted to guys like you. We’re complete opposites, you and I. I’m a good girl. I’ve been that all my life. I got good grades, I volunteered at animal shelters, I sang at Church choir. Not to mention I’m still a virgin. I mean, look at me. I get nervous just wearing a dress like this. [Sigh] But you… you’re rebellious. You skip class. You constantly blast music from that used sports car of yours. You’re at every party, and you're always wearing that leather jacket as if you’re *trying* to look like your stereotype. You’re everything I’ve been told not to be. Everything my parents told me to avoid. (Almost under your breath) But all that just makes me want you more.

(Starting to get turned on) All summer, I’ve tried really hard to keep being good. To stay innocent. To always act like a lady. To be “my mother’s daughter”… But every time I see you, I can’t help myself. There’s something about you. You… you make me want to do things that I shouldn’t…

(You’re letting out your pent-up feelings. It’s cathartic. Sexy.) I’m tired of being the good girl. I want to be bad. I want you to make me bad. I want you to *ruin* me. In every sense of the word.

(More confident) I’m serious. I didn’t wear this dress for nothing… And, while we’re being honest, I didn’t just wear my hair in this ponytail to make my outfit look cute. (flirty) I wore my hair like this so that you could have something to grab onto later.

(Sultry) Mhmm, I want you to take me and use me in a way that only *you* could. I don’t want my first time to be sweet and gentle. I want it rough. I need it rough. I can’t be that innocent little girl anymore. You need to take that innocence away from me. And I want you to take it in the roughest way possible.

I just want to--- [You kiss for a few seconds]

[You catch your breath] ---kiss you. (To yourself) Wow, you taste so good.

[You kiss more, hard]

[Moan] Whoa, you’re putting your hands up my dress. [More kissing] No, I don’t mind. Keep going… but before you go any farther, I’ll warn you: I’m not wearing any panties

[You keep kissing, when suddenly you let out a huge moan]

(Surprised) Oh shit. Your fingers… They just slid right in. [Moan] Wow, I’ve never been this wet before. (Whimpering) I didn’t know I could even get this wet.

[Keep moaning and kissing as he fingers you]

(Catching your breath) Okay, okay. I want to go farther, but we can’t do it here. The neighbors might see or something… Let’s take this to my room?

Okay great, it’s just upstairs. But we still need to be sneaky. My parents are still sleeping, and if they catch us, we’re dead.

[Sfx: Walking up a staircase, door closing and locking]

(Whispering) Okay, I think we’re in the clear. [Kiss]

Now, where were we? [Kiss] Oh yeah, I think your hand was up my dress, rubbing my… [moan]

[More kissing and moaning]

You know [kiss], this is the first time [kiss] that I’ve snuck someone in my room [giggle]

[More kissing and moaning]

Shit, my dress straps are sliding off. [Moan] How embarrassing. My tits are almost completely exposed. [Moan] You know, [moan], I’m not wearing a bra either. But from the way you were looking at me outside, I think you already figured that out.

[Harder kissing and louder moaning]

(Panting) Here, let’s go to the bed. And on the way there, help me lose this dress.

[Sfx: Dress hits the floor]

Aren’t you going to take off your clothes too? All I’m wearing is my hair tie and these glasses. C’mon play fair. At least take off your shirt. I’ll take care of the rest.

That’s more like it. [More kissing] Now, I’ll just do this [Sfx: Removing his pants and underwear]

[small gasp] Wow. Your cock. It’s… It’s so huge… And hard.

Can I put it in my mouth? I’ve never really given a blowjob before, and I really wanna try it. Especially with a cock like yours.

Yeah? Okay. Maybe just the head first. [Blowjob sounds, sucking just the head]

Mmm, you taste amazing. [Take a breath] Okay, I’m gonna try to put it deeper in my throat.

[Deeper blowjob, almost gagging a bit]

Oh, your moans are so hot. [Cock kiss] But try to stay quiet okay? My parents are just in the other room.

[Deeper blowjob]

Wow, the faces you’re making… Am I really doing that to you?

[You suck his cock more. Experimenting. You watch how he reacts to different techniques]

Every time I lick or kiss your cock, you start to squirm. And your face… it looks so hot whenever you’re about to moan. (Thinking) Huh, I think you make that face whenever I do this…

[More blowjob noises, more confident, faster]

Yeah, that face, right there. And the slight twitch afterwards. That’s so fucking hot… I wonder if it happens every time…

[Confident, sloppy blowjob]

(flirty, you’re starting to realize you have talent) Oh, you like that, don’t you? Those little moves. [giggle] And do you like the way I’m looking up at you with my little glasses as I suck your cock?

[More sucking]

And how I give it little kisses.

[Kissing noises]

And how I use my tongue like this every time it’s all the way inside my warm, little mouth?

[More sucking]

Mmm, fuck that’s hot. (Contemplating for a bit) Okay, you can moan, but don’t be too loud. I don’t wanna get caught, but I love to hear you. I love knowing that I’m doing a good job.

[Even more blowjob noises, some choking]

Wow, it’s like your cock belongs in my mouth. Like I was made for this. I never knew blowjobs were this fun. [giggle]

[A final few sucking sounds before you say…]

Okay [Cock kiss] maybe next time I’ll suck you until you finish [Cock kiss], and then you can cum on my face and all over my glasses [Cock kiss]. But tonight, you’re going to take my virginity. Like I said, I want you to be rough with me. So let me get on my back, and you can fuck my brains out.

(Getting on your back) Don’t hold back when you put it in. Don’t treat me like some innocent, good-girl. I want you to fuck me like a little whore. I want you to--- (It’s in) Ohhh shit. [Moaning] Fuck! Fuck, you’re inside me. [Moan] it hurts so good.

[He starts picking up the pace] Oh yes. Make me your bad little girl. Make me scream. Make me scream things that I shouldn’t. Take away my fucking innocence.

[The pace heightens even more] Fill me up. Fill me up with that cock. The cock I’ve been waiting for my whole life.

[You’re going even faster and harder now] Harder! Harder! Fucking harder! Grab my hips and fucking use me. I don’t wanna be able to walk tomorrow.

[Even faster and harder] Look at my tits jiggling with every thrust. My pussy clenching around you, [moan] getting wetter [moan] and tighter.

[You’re moaning louder, fucking faster and harder] Shit, I can’t even try to stay quiet anymore. Go as hard as you fucking can! Don’t hold back. Don’t hold back. [moan] Fuck me however you want. (Whimpering) I fucking love it. Let me be your bad, dirty girl.

(Moaning, panting, whimpering, you’re struggling to get these words out) Wait, wait. Fuck. Okay, I’m getting close, but I don’t wanna cum yet. You can’t *just* fuck me on my back like this. I told you earlier that you could grab my ponytail and take me from behind. And a promise is a promise.

[He slows down as you say…] (sultry) Besides, I really want to see how it feels when you bend me over and really take charge.

Here, I’ll just get on all fours and face my tight little ass to you. [You get in position] Just like this.

(He puts it in) Oh, shit. Oh my God. [moan] Oh, this does feel different. [moan] I can… I can feel you going even deeper when we’re like this.

[You start going faster] Fuck! Grab my hair! Pull it! Take the fucking reins and fuck me.

[Start building to an orgasm] I don’t care if my parents hear us anymore. Just fuck me hard. And rough. Show me how bad I can be.

(Moaning) Tell me I’m your favorite dirty girl. Tell me that you love using me and my tight little pussy.

[You’re getting closer] Shit, I’m getting even wetter. You’re sliding into me so much easier now.

[Even closer] Fuck, I’m getting so closer. Don’t stop. Fuck me right there. Feel every inch of my hot little cunt as you thrust into me.

[Just on the edge of cumming] I’m so fucking close. Shit. Are you gonna cum too? You can cum inside me if you want. [moan] Let’s cum at the same time.

[A second before you cum] Okay, cum inside me whenever you want. I’m ready. I’m there.

[Orgasm]

Fuck! I’m fucking shaking. Oh my God.

(Breathing heavily) Holy shit, that was amazing. I think my pussy is leaking... with both your cum and mine. [giggle]

(Catching your breath) Shit, I got so wet. And you pumped quite the load in me. [Deep breath] Are all orgasms like that? Do you always cum that much?

[giggle] Well, however much that was, it was everything I needed.

[Laugh] Do you think my parents heard us? [giggle] You know what? I don’t care. They need to learn that I’m not their innocent little girl anymore.

(Whisper in his ear) And I can’t wait to be bad for you for the rest of the fucking summer.


End file.
